Who Said I Want This?
by ShiroKAGE54
Summary: 2 years gone missing, Midoriya live those years being a villain known as PaciRabbi, a very smart and a trustworthy villain, he asked for it himself but did he actually want it to be this way?


**BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER FANFIC- well this was a request from one of my readers :)**

 **I thought it was a good idea so i want to give it a try...**

 **One thing tho- this kind of villain deku au actually already been made, there's quite a bunch, but even so! I want to make this a whole bit different from the others! So.. Hope ya enjoy!**

This story is all started from a young little boy, who had eyes as bright as the shining sun, forever in his life all he wanted was to become someone, to become a savior, to be able protect someone, to be a hero.

He was sure that it was going to come true... But in the end, not everyone were created equal and thus leading this young boy falling into the wrong path...

But, did he wanted it to be this way? The answer is yet to be sure.

"Oi brat, are you fucking done with the report?" Said a not so kind men, his face was completely hidden by a huge hand, he was banging his foot on the feet of a table full of papers and documents.

Between those papers and documents was a teenager around 15 with a very messy curly green hair, this teenager was wearing a light green hoodie with a picture of a bunny in the middle and wore a light grey jean, currently writing something down on a paper, the teenager stopped writing and looked toward the rude men with his quite tired eyes, "Yes, Shigaraki san.. I just finished it" He said in a quiet voice.

"Fucking finally" Shigaraki said as he took the paper and read it, he nodded his head in amusement, "nicely done report- you done well brat" He said.

The teenager just smiled and mouthed a 'thank you', as he watched Shigaraki left, he let out a huge sigh, "god.. I need sleep" He said to himself.

He then walked to his bed only being stopped by a loud growl from his stomach, "great- now im hungry?" He sighed once again and left his room to find some food.

"Ah, Midoriya kun, it seems like you're done with your job?" A mist like men said greeting the green haired teenager, he was currently wiping a glass with his mist hands..?

"Yup and now im hungry, do you perhaps have anything to eat, Kurogiri san?" Midoriya asked.

"Hrm.. I actually haven't bought any groceries so no... Maybe you should eat outside?" Kurogiri said as he kept wiping the already clean glass.

Midoriya groan a bit, "okay" He said as he went outside to literally find food.

The street was as lively as usual, people walk here and there, kids playing in the park, Midoriya couldn't care less as he just walked and walked, right now what's important for him is his stomach, but somehow he stopped at a sudden crowd gathering in one place.

Out of curiosity he went to see what's with all the fuss and found that it was a hero fighting against a villain, he squinted his eyes a bit to see who is the villain, but it was nothing but a small fry and an unimportant villain with an ice quirk, then he looked toward to see who is the hero and it was Endeavour the number 2 hero.

"That villain's not gonna last long if she's fighting against fire with her quirk-" Midoriya said, but as he quietly analyzed, the villain might have a chance to win against the fight, if she could just come up with a smart strategy, but then again Midoriya doubt that she had any smart strategy to come up with, nor does she even had a brain to come up with one.

"Hey kid, you're kinda scaring me if you kept muttering like that" Said a sudden voice snapping Midoriya out of his head, he didn't even notice that he was muttering like crazy.

"Oh- uhm.. Sorry" Midoriya said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

The person just huffed and turn back their attention to the fight again.

Midoriya sighed and decided not to stay so he walked away, but as he walked away he bumped into someone and fell down with an 'oof'.

Midoriya was either ready to be mad or apologize to the person he bumped into, but he couldn't do any of those options, in fact he froze as he saw the person he just bumped into.

"What in the actual- DEKU?!" Yelled out a so familiar voice to Midoriya, he never imagined to ever meet this person again.

"K-ka.." Midoriya stopped mid sentence, 'wait a minute here Izuku, you should probably play as if you don't recognize him' he thought to himself.

Midoriya quickly throw his hair back until it shows his forehead and stood up fixing his clothes as if he was a classy young gentlemen, "eh? Deku? Who can that be? It seems like you mistook me for someone else young gentlemen" He said in a somewhat British accent, it kinda made him cringe at himself.

The person in front of Midoriya look angry, WAY angry than he could ever imagine, "oy shitty Deku, i know it's fucking you" He said, his hand was sparking with.. What's that? Oh.. It's little explosion.

 _'Crap- i knew he won't buy it'_ Midoriya thought nervously but he tried to keep his composure and continue his acting, "i seriously do not know, this 'Deku' person" He said.

The person in front of Midoriya growled, and that took him in surprise, what the heck is this person? An animal? This person's hands was sparking way more, and it seems like the explosion is getting bigger, "IM GONNA FUCKING BLOW YOU" He screamed.

Midoriya quickly change from his well composure form into a panic and defensive form, "AHH- WAIT WAIT YES IT'S ME, DON'T KILL ME KACCHAN-" He screamed out of panic and fear of being blow up.

"Tch fucking finally.. WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS?!" Bakugo snapped in a very aggressive way.

"Well.. I.. Uh... AH LOOK KACCHAN! IT'S ALL MIGHT" Izuku said pointing behind Bakugo.

Bakugo unknowingly look behind to see if there's actually All Might, turned out there was only people passing by, looking at Bakugo with a weird looking face, Bakugo growled at being fooled and turn back to look at Izuku but... Izuku was nowhere to be found, which made him more angrier, "DEKUUUU!!"

Izuku was hiding inside an alley, he let out a relief sigh, he didn't expect to find Bakugo again after him being missing but it's not like he's gone missing as in no one know how he's doing, afterall he kept giving letter to his mother to tell her that he is alright and that he can no longer return, of course Inko would question why but Izuku only took a simple reply saying "no need to worry about it", he can't say that he's actually a villain now.

Now before you think that he was forced to, or was blackmailed, well you're wrong, Izuku came to the League of Villain with his own will and a little bit of his selfishness... All he wanted was for everyone to notice him, to know that he is not useless, to be someone.

But even so, throughout all of his mission he got, he never once killed anyone like other villains, he didn't want to, no matter how many times Shigaraki forced Izuku to do it, he still didn't want to.

Some may can say that Izuku is a vigilante and not a villain, but Izuku shook his head and smiled "I am a villain" He simply said.

It's not like he hate heroes, well a bit, actually no.. He hate them in a size of a wolf, he's not that aggressive toward heroes, in fact Izuku is a quite passive villain but even so... Sometimes he have a cruel trick up his sleeve.

"All of a sudden.. Im not hungry again.. How nice" Izuku said as he walked back to the bar.

When Izuku opened the door he was greeted by someone suddenly pounced at him, "GAH?!"

Izuku looked at who pounced at him and saw that it was a girl with a messy hair tied in two bun, "Toga stopped that, you're killing him with your massive overweight" Said someone, it was a male voice, Izuku looked to his left and saw a men, he wasn't sure of his age but maybe it somehow closed to his own age, this men... There was burn marks everywhere and his eyes.. It was blue, it look gorgeous but at the same time it's also look cold.

"Hey! Im not that fat!" Said the girl on top of Izuku, she stood up and took a step backward so Izuku could stand up, this girl look way close to his age, and her eyes are yellow.. But it kind of made him shiver just by looking at it.

As Izuku stood up, Shigaraki came in with his usual hand in the face who he called 'father' and walked up to the trio, "oh you're back.. Perfect time brat" He said.

"Yes im back.. Uhm who are they?" Izuku said after cleaning his clothing from any dust and point at the two stranger.

"That there is your new comrade, the one who look like a burnt wood is Dabi" Shigaraki said which earn a not so happy glare from Dabi, "and that one who look like she's about to orgasm every time is Toga" Toga just giggled at Shigaraki's word, he's not wrong but at the same time he is.

"O-oh.. Well.. In that case uhm.. My name is Izuku but i guess every villains knew me by the nickname of PaciRabbi or PR-" Izuku said introducing himself to the two new members, his nickname is actually a short for 'Pacifist Rabbit' which is a not so dangerous nickname for a villain and kind of stupid.

"OHHHH i know you!! I heard you a lot! And now i love you so much Izuku!!" Toga said flailing her arms around, she leans toward Izuku ready to do a skinship but was immediately stopped by Dabi.

"Restain yourself" Dabi said.

Toga pouts at being stopped and crosses her arms, Izuku on the other hand have a feeling that he won't get along well with Toga.

"Tch.. Listen here- you both aren't here to play fun like a little children who would run around screaming all day, all of you are here to do a mission to destroy the hero brats" Shigaraki suddenly said, he look quite irritated.

"Ohh.. I see, so they need a backup on strategies right?" Izuku said, kind of get where this is going.

"Precisely... That's why you're coming with them on a villain rehab that the 'heroes' came up with on UA" Shigaraki said.

"I guess that to- WAIT WHAT" If Izuku was currently drinking, he would totally spit the drink out of his mouth, after all this time, hiding his true identity, hiding from being exposed as a villain, it all ends here.

"Wait a minute now Shigaraki san! You know that im hiding myself right????" Izuku said trying to convince Shigaraki that he can't just blew his cover.

"Yes i know, but you still- no... will participate in this mission, got that brat?" In the end there's no saying no to Shigaraki, or well... You'll end up like Peter Parker from the Avenger Infinity War movie- (if you know what i mean)

"YAY! GOING ON A MISSION WITH IZUKU-" Cheer Toga excitedly, she always dreamt to meet PaciRabbi in person and going on a mission with him means that lady luck is on her side!

Dabi rolled his eyes, he's not that interested to go on a mission with this PaciRabbi or Izuku person, all he wanted was just to meet someone and try to torment them.

Izuku sighed, "alright... What is the first thing you want us to do Shigaraki san?" He asked.

"I want all of you to go out causing trouble and let the heroes capture you after that, i'll let you think of the plan, Pacirabbi-" Shigaraki said walking away, he was chuckling a bit on his way.

Right... A passive villain having a mission with an overly excited villain and a villain in his emo phase... What could ever go wrong?

TO BE CONTINUED.

Hope ya like thisss- i don't rlly want to make things to angsty or sad- im keeping it lowkey angst at some point, so bare me with me :'v


End file.
